A Chain of events
by GotNoName123
Summary: During a lock-Down Theresa, Debbie and Heidi are stuck at school. Randy forgot his mask, how i have no idea after that happened he had one more person keeping his secret, at least that's what he thought, after a misfortunet event he's getting blackmailed cause someones using his secret against him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fic I wrote, so please excuse my grammar mistakes, since grammar isn't my best strength**

 **Theresa's Pov**

So me, Debbie and Heidi are stuck in school, just because we were a tad late in escaping the school, before the lock down because of the robot attack. Yes we get attacked on a regular basses but this time it was a different robot, not the usual kind they send.

 ***Flash Back***

"Hey Debbie, ready for lunch?" I asked,

"Yeah one second I'm updating my theory of the ninja's identity." Debbie replied

"Your still trying to figure out the ninja's identity, why don't you just let it go?" I said

"No I'm not letting it go, I will figure out the ninja's identity soon." Debbie said with determination

"Okay okay, but don't be sad when you don't figure it out." That just earned me a stare from my best friend.

"Ok lets get to lunch" Debbie said after finishing her work.

 **-At the Cafeteria-**

 **Nobody's Pov**

" I cant believe they feed as this" – Debbie said

"Will go figure probably most of the money they use goes on fixing the school" – I replied as me and Debbie laughed.

 **-At Shangri-La-**

"Dude that's so Bruce!"- Howard said over excitedly

"I know, I can't believe it myself, looks like me being the ninja is helping me in me being Randy Cunningham in fighting and defending myself just yesterday I did a front and back flip." – Randy said extremely excited clearly

"Bro you ha-" Howard got interrupted by the announcements

"Students I advise you to exit the school while you can! There is a rampaging robot unlike the others, you have 5 minutes to exit before complete lockdown till the robot is destroyed."

"Cunningham don't you dare NNS on me" –Howard said clearly annoyed and he knows what is about to happen.

"Sorry bro but I can't just abandon my responsibilities"-Randy said clearly knowing what he has to do, as he headed outside to fight the robot

 **Theresa's Pov**

"Hey Debbie we better get out of here before the lockdown"

"Don't worry Theresa the ninja would be able to handle the robot in no time, no need to exit the school, besides this might help me in figuring out who the ninja is"

The two girls just headed towards Debbie's office as rest as the students rushed out of the school, but they weren't the only two left at school Heidi was busy with her web-show to notice anything going on.

 **Nobody's pov**

"Hey Debbie the ninja by now should've taken care of the robot, can we go now?" –Theresa said

"Yeah okay" –Debbie said

As they headed towards the door Heidi came towards them since they are the only three left at school.

"Hey guys" –Heidi greeted them

"Hey Heidi" –Debbie and Theresa said to Heidi

"So…Why are we the only people at school"-Heidi said in wonder

"you seriously didn't hear the announcement during lunch?" Heidi just stared at Debbie. "Ok well there was a robot attack but this one is extremely dangerous compared to the ones they usually send, and send we had to leave school before the lockdown but we figured the ninja will be able to beat it straight away so we didn't leave."

"Oh ok, let's get out of here then" Heidi said as they reached the door to open it. But it wouldn't budge, at this moment all three of them new they are stuck inside the school, they all looked outside and didn't believe what they saw. Theresa was the first to question it

"Is that Randy fighting the robot?"

"Is he trying to kill himself, this is suicide mission." Heidi said

"Why does he look calm and like he's almost winning" Debbie said in wonder

"Guys they're getting away lets head to a class room where we can get a better view" Theresa said terrified as ever. **(Wouldn't you be scared as hell if your crush is doing a suicide mission?)**

"You guys go ahead, I'll go and get a camera to film this" Heidi said excited to finally get something no one would expect.

 **Randy's Pov**

As I headed outside and head in a bush so I can go ninja I reached inside my pocket only to find out I didn't have my mask and that's the moment I started freaking out. Where did I leave my mask, that's when it hit my I got a quick flash back or remembering the mask.

"did I really leave it on my desk" I faced palmed myself and jumped out of the bush but because I can't go home with a lot of damage happening so I just have to use my newly acquired abilities from being the ninja, I thought to myself just then I got an idea, I can call Howard to bring the mask.

The robot started heading towards me since I was the only kid there, I ran towards the wall and did a backflip off of it and landed on the robots head giving it a few punches, it dropped me off its back, but I landed somewhat safe. Before I stood up tit shot fire out of its arm so I tripped it using a slide heading at its leg then I stood up and did a couple of kicks, then I remembered my plan.

"I got to call Howard to get my mask!" When I turned my head towards the window I saw Theresa, Debbie and Heidi?! What are they doing here and how long where they there? I thought to myself, great now I can't go ninja without them figuring out that I'm the ninja, great now I need a new plan just my luck **\- _-** .

Now what as I kept fighting the robot, but I felt uncomfortable of the girls watching me, yes I was always being watched but as the ninja not as Randy Cunningham, Then it hit me, but it was a long shot, as I dodged the robots attack I called Howard and told him to get me the ninja sword of course he asked me why couldn't I do it, after I explained.

"Dude you really shoobed up" –Howard said

"Yeah, yeah just wear the mask and get out the sword, after that take of the mask and get the sword to me"

"Why can't you just wear the mask and be the ninja?" –Howard asked

"Because you sister and Theresa and Debbie are in school trapped probably and they are watching me, I can't go ninja without them seeing or suspecting something."

"Oh ok I'm on my way, just hold on" –Howard said before he hanged up

I continued to battle the robot trying not to get hurt. That's until I got distracted when I saw Heidi pointing a camera at my direction and got punched in the guts.

 **Nobody's Pov**

 **-Back at the girls-**

"Hey my peeps this is H-dubs, me and another two girls are stuck in school because an extremely dangerous robot is just outside the school and we are in lockdown, while the rest exited we stayed." Heidi said towards the camera

"Heidi come look it looks like Randy is actually winning" Theresa said that while she squeled

"Yeah he's pretty could at battling who new?" Debbie said

"As you can see here people our very own Randy Cunningham is battling the robot single handed, one question is on our minds where the Ninja is?" Heidi said with a serious look.

"Guys I think you want to see this." Theresa said

"What is Howard doing with a katana?!" Debbie said suspiciously

"He's…he's giving it to Randy, is that Randy's Katana interesting." Heidi said in shock

"Since when does Randy own a katana" Theresa said dreamily

 **Randy's Pov**

When I saw Howard I finally felt better because I saw him with the katana that it actually gave me hope that I have a chance to destroy the robot and still keep my secret from Heidi.

"Howard about time you got here!" I said

"Dude sorry but I got distracted" Howard said

"You played grave punchers 6 didn't you" I said to him with a look, Howard just shrugged "just give me the katana dude I'm getting tired here and go and find way to let the girls out"

"Ok dude" Howard said

As soon as Howard left I started using the katana to battle the robot, but before I knew it the robot punched me towards the wall of the class room of the girls, I could hear them gasp, and Heidi talking about what's happening, at least she's getting my name right is the only thing I thought of.

 **Heidi's Pov**

"Oh my gosh Randy are you ok?" I heard Theresa say as Randy's body collided with schools wall

"That got to hurt" I said as I looked at randy on the ground, but as soon as he got up he didn't seem like he's hurt like he's used to it

"Who knew Randy is strong and brave enough to still stand up after being knocked into a wall?" Debbie said to us in a surprised voice.

After a couple more minutes of Randy battling the robot Howard entered the room, of course all of us wondered how he got inside so I asked him.

"The window, why haven't you tried to open a window to go outside? Howard answered

All our faces got red because well none of us actually tried that, Howard got the idea and just shook his head and signaled them to follow him outside. By the time we got outside Randy was almost done with the Robot, after a couple more minutes he completely got rid of the robot, as soon as he did I rushed towards him and began asking him with questions.

"So Sandy how were you able to destroy this robot single handedly?" I asked

"First ITS RANDY it's always been Randy, and second you filmed the battle can't you figure it out?" Randy said clearly calm like he did it a hundred times before.

"ok, not the answer I was expecting but anyways…Why do you own a katana?"

"Because um…a..self defence? Yeah…" Randy said as he stuttered

"ok good enough answer for now"

 **Debbie's Pov**

"Howard can you get your sister to stop asking me questions she'll figure out I'm you know who soon." I heard Randy whispered to Howard

That got me wondering what does he mean by 'You know who'? Until it hit me does he mean the ninja?! That will explain him being able to battle the robot.

I headed towards Theresa and I noticed her staring at Randy in a dreamily way and asked her if she thinks that Randy is the Ninja

"I don't know maybe, he did just defeat a robot alone and has a katana similar to the ninja's katana."

"Good observing and I noticed this is the only time randy is here and the ninja isn't it's usually the other way around."

"Maybe we should just ask him"

"He won't tell me anything, but….he might tell you" I said with a smirk forming on my face

"How will I ask that I just go to him and say yeah awesome fighting and hey are you the ninja? Yeah that will go great."

"Just thank him and then ask, got it?"

"ok but after the interview so Heidi doesn't get it on film"

"Looks like it's over, I'll call you so when he admits it I can have it on recording so I have proof"

I pushed Theresa towards Randy even though Theresa was trying to stop me I didn't let her until I reached randy and pushed her towards him making her trip and falling on top of him oops…

 **Theresa's Pov**

As I was trying to fight back Debbie from pushing me towards Randy I gave up until she pushed me against randy making me fall on him I had a major blush on my face I saw he blushed to so after that awkward moment I stood up and started talking.

"Hey Randy"

"Hey Fowler" He said

"I just wanted to thank you for saving us from the robot" he blushed harder when I said that making me smiles.

"Uh…no need to thank me it's just the right thing to do you know" he said rubbing that back of his neck

"You were so Bruce out there and I got a question for you" I asked

"Ok shoot" he said confidently, I looked back at Debbie to make sure she's getting this she nodded her head as a signal that she can hear everything

"ok I was wondering if you're the ninja cause to what I saw you looked like you've done that before"

"Uhhh….me the ninja noo…" He stuttered saying that so I didn't believe him one hundred percent

"Come on Randy you can trust me." Just saying that made me feel bad because I was giving his identity to someone who will reveal it.

"Fine but please don't tell anyone, I am the ninja but please don't tell anyone this information especially Debbie cause she is going to post it and my enemies are going to see the post which could lead to major trouble to me and the people I care about."

"Trust me I won't." I gave him a kiss on his cheek and squealed inside like a fangirl then headed to Debbie so me and her can finally go home after this long day."

 **Bonus**

 **Nobody's Pov**

"I can't believe you made him admit he's the ninja and I got it on tape!" Debbie said over excitedly

"Yeah but don't tell anyone about it" Theresa said concerned

"Whyyyy?" Debbie pleaded

"Because Randy said that his enemies will hurt him and hurt the people he cares about so please don't tell anyone, if you do Randy will never trust me again." Theresa said

"Fine but you owe me big time for this" Debbie said with a smirk.

"ok I owe you" Theresa said as she and Debbie laughed about the crazy day they had.


	2. A Broken Trust

**So I decided to write another chapter, and I want to thank the people who favorite and reviewed my first chapter so thank you**

 **As well I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9** **th** **grade ninja**

 **-Next Day-**

 **Randy's Pov**

I was making my way to school as fast as I can, I was late because McFist sent a robot late at night so I had to take care of it. As soon as I walked through the doors everyone stared at me like I have done something wrong, when I found Howard I asked him why everyone was staring at me.

"Haven't you seen Heidi's vlog this morning?" Howard asked

"No I just came and as soon as I walked in everyone stared at me."

"Well in her new video she filmed you while your battling the robot with the katana and now you're like major popular, especially since the 'ninja' didn't show up" Howard said the last part clear with anger in his voice.

"Hey it's not my fault that I didn't have the mask on me"

"It's totally your fault you shoob! Like who forgets the ninja mask at home?!"

"I was in a rush! McFist has been sending robots at night since the start of this week! And speaking of the ninja Theresa kinda knows I am the ninja now…."

"WHAT?! How can you tell he Cunningham, haven't you thought that she might tell someone, like I don't know Nerd-Ball-Kang?!" Howard said clearly extremely mad at me

"Don't worry I told her that she can't tell anyone and besides I trust her."

 **Debbie's Pov**

"Hey Theresa, do you think Howard knows that Randy's the ninja?"

"I don't know possibly."

"Do you think I should ask him, I won't mention Randy just in case he doesn't know."

"I don't know I think you shouldn't do that, maybe something might go wrong."

"Don't worry I'll ask him to come to my office during launch. Oh there he is."

I walk up to Howard and I see him and Randy laughing about something stupid probably

"Hey Howard, Randy" I say

"What do you want Kang" I can basically hear the annoyance in his voice

"What up Debbie" At least Randy isn't annoyed

"Howard can you meet me at my office during launch?"

"Uhh let me think about tha-" I expected him to say no since its launch

"I'll give you cash if you come"

" Yes!" Howard said clearly wanting the money

"ok see you then, bye" I can't believe he accepted it now I can ask him

 **During Launch**

 **Randy's Pov**

"Hey bro where you going?"

"To Debbie, remember?"

"oh yeah can I come with"

"she didn't say come alone, sooo I guess you can come."

Howard and I made our way to Debbie's office I was a bit behind Howard at the moment when he opened the door I heard Debbie say.

"Did you come alone?" as soon as she said that I stopped in my tracks and signaled Howard to say yes and hid just outside the door on a wall. Just waiting to hear what they are talking about.

"Howard I got a question for you." I'm pretty sure that's Debbie.

"Ok what is it?" replied Howard

"Do you know who the ninja is" at that question I felt fear come to me but I knew Howard won't say anything about me.

"Uh…i..I don't" Good he stuttered but maybe Debbie didn't notice.

"So he doesn't know Randy's the ninja" Debbie muttered under her breath I probably wouldn't have heard that if I haven't use my ninja senses.

"Did you just say Randy's the ninja, and who might have told you that?" Howard said clearly trying to clear my name, probably right?

"No..no I didn't…"

"Yes you did, now tell me now who told you that? Cause clearly you can't figure it out yourself"

I looked over the window to know what's going on hoping the Debbie can't see me

"HEY! I was going to figure it out at the end cause I have been analyzing it, I just figured it out sooner cause ther-" I saw Debbie quickly cover her mouth before she completed the name but I knew who told her, Theresa Told.

"Theresa told you? Randy has a big 'I told you so coming' coming his way" Howard said as I gave him a look at the last part

"Wait you knew?" Debbie asked

"Of course I know I'm his best bud, he would be nothing without me." Howard said in a proud tone.

After Howard said that the bell rang, so I had to act fast so Debbie doesn't know I was listening to their conversation so I quickly started walking till I saw Theresa, she waved at me but I just gave her a sad look cause she basically just used me and that's so wonk.

 **-During Gym-**

 **Nobody's Pov**

Bucky was stanked again for who knows what, he gets stanked a lot he needs to man up a bit, after Randy/Ninja De-Stanked him Randy hid behind a bush and unmasked himself, an announcement was made that school was canceled due to damage to the school.

When Randy jumped out of the bush and the first thing he gets is…

"Huh Cunnnigham! I told you, you trusting Theresa was a mistake." Howard said

"I know, I wish I haven't told her like I trusted her and she tells Debbie, the person who we should be worried most about finding out my secret and she told her, I just can't believe it." Randy said as he Face palmed himself

"Speaking of Theresa she's coming, so I'm just gonna go now." Howard said as he ran away from Randy.

"Hey Randy" Theresa said sweetly

"I can't believe I trusted you Theresa." Randy said in a harsh voice

"What do you mean?" Theresa questioned

"Don't act all innocent, I know you told Debbie, for all I know she probably made you ask me cause I trust you."

"Randy, she promised me she wouldn't tell anyone"

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that you used my trust towards you so I can tell you and you broke that trust by telling Debbie that I'm the ninja!"

"Randy I'm sorry, please forgive me." Theresa pleaded

"Fowler I do forgive, but I just can't trust you like I used to." With that said Randy just walked away, leaving a shocked Theresa behind. But they didn't notice the orange haired teen listening to their conversation.

"OMJ Sandy is the ninja, man I wish I recorded that." Heidi said in excited and disappointing way.

 **Looks like Randy has to worry about another person knowing his secret and Debbie has some explaining to do for Theresa.**


	3. The Note

**3 Days in a row with writing story, sorry to say my streak will be over since I'm travelling. Thank you Amazing people for all the good reviews**

 **I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9** **th**

 **Heidi's Pov**

"Randy Cunningham is the ninja, who would've thought. I can't wait to tell everyone on my show." Then a thought crossed my mind, how will I tell everyone with no proof? Maybe I can use this to my advantage I showed a devious smirk, as I walked away to get my plan to action.

 **Theresa's Pov**

"Randy wait!" I shout as loud as I can. "Debbie has some explaining to do." I mutter under my breath. I pull out my phone and text Debbie to meet me at my house.

 **-At le Fowler Residence-**

When the doorbell rang I rushed down the stairs knowing its Debbie

"Finally I told you to come an hour ago." I said to Debbie

"Sorry I had something to take care of." Debbie said, I was annoyed because it is urgent

"Well you have some explaining to do." I pull Debbie into my home and drag her into my room.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did when you talked to Howard about Randy being the Ninja."

"Oh that yeah I told him not to mention it to Randy cause I blackmailed him, but sorry I can't mention on what I blackmailed him." Debbie said with a smirk.

"Well how do you propose he found out, he got really mad at me because I supposedly told you."

"I don't know when Howard came to me he said he came alone."

"Are you sure?" Debbie was in the middle of her thinking face when I asked that, after a second of silence she answer.

"Now that I think of it, when Howard came he stopped for a sec and stuttered when he answered. Oh my gosh Randy probably heard our conversation. I shoobed up." Debbie face palmed and looked really sadly when she realized that.

"Don't worry about it Debbie, at least now I know how he found out. But now randy wouldn't even talk to me."

"Hey don't say that, he wouldn't ignore you forever."

"I don't know he seemed really mad at me."

"We'll just have to find out tomorrow."

 **-The Next Day-**

 **Randy's Pov**

I walk into school but no one seemed to care that much, Debbie probably didn't spill my secret yet. As I'm walking to my locker expecting no more surprises, I spoke too soon as soon as I opened my locker I get a letter. I open the letter and start reading it said…

 _Randy Cunningham, I know your secret and that is that you are the ninja, and your probably wondering who am, I will I like to keep that a mystery. From time to time you get a new letter with a new mission, if you fail to complete a mission before the end of the day depending on it your secret as the ninja won't stay a secret any longer. For today you have no mission I'll give you time for today but it would be the last._

"Wha?!" i gasped at the thought of it Howard came to me and I showed him the letter, after that I rushed over to Debbie and Theresa with anger in my eyes.

I hold up the letter in Debbie's face "What do you think you're doing Debbie? I know you know I'm the ninja don't take me for a fool."

 **Debbie's Pov**

As Randy came to me and Theresa clearly mad I just thought what did we do now? When he said what he said I take the letter from his hand and read the letter with surprise and I felt offended he accused me of such thing. So I spoke up.

"Hey don't just accuse me of doing that. Because I assure you I didn't write that letter." I say defendingly

"Then who, besides you two and Howard no one knows my secret, and I never told you." He shot Theresa a bad look which caused Theresa to feel bad about what she have done.

I snapped "Hey Theresa didn't want to tell me I forced her to, besides if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have found out!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to mention that." I whispered to Theresa she just gave me a small smile knowing she forgives me.

"Go on what do you mean you forced her?" Randy asked again clearly I had to come clean.

"Ok. I sorta figured it out so I made Theresa ask you in the process I called her so when she talked to you I could hear everything and record it. But don't be mad at Theresa." By the look on Randy's he seemed sadder than ever.

"It's good to know the truth. Looks like Howard is the only friend I can trust." As Randy said that he turned around and walked away. When he said that I felt really bad inside and by the look on Theresa's face she felt really bad as well. I knew I had to say something to brake the silence and the bad mood we're having so I said the first this that came to mind

"Theresa….come on lets get to class we don't want to be late." I shock Theresa, she clearly was at shock from what just happened.

 **Randy's Pov**

I can't believe them I trust Theresa and she helped Debbie for figuring out my secret, they even probably slipped and told someone else probably the shoob blackmailing me. With everything going on I don't feel mad I feel sad and used.

 **-At The Sorcerers 'Home'-**

"Oooh what is this I smell? Sadness, disappointing, with a hint of anger. Interesting and looks like this child has never been stanked, looks like he's going to be stronger than the others for a first timer." His mouse started talking or squeaking "Whats that?"

"*Squeak* *squeak* *squeak*" **Translations** "It's not any student it's the ninja."

"And how do you know that?"

The mouse squeaked for a bit longer and basically said "I was running around the school and heard an interesting conversation only to know that he is the ninja that made a big mistake."

"Oh interesting, then this is more intense than I thought, red stank shall do good for us." With that said he made hand movements gathering not green but red stank and shot it up through the pipes.

 **-Back to the top-**

 **Still Randy's Pov**

As I'm walking my way I start seeing red stank, Wait Red Stank?! That's so wonk. I notice its following me I start running as fast as I can away from it trying to get over my sadness I notice Howard and shout from the top of my lungs "Howard help me out!" I start running faster and faster each time until I notice where I ended up right on top of the carp's eye, looks like the stank chased me here. Before I knew it I hear Howard Shouting my name as the stank entered me.

"Cunningham!" was the last thing I heard…..

 **Ooooooh cliffhanger my favorite part of the story.**

 **I have some requests first is: How would you like stanked Randy to look and do you want the tengu bird to posses him with the stank.**

 **The second request. Suggest some Blackmail 'Missions' for Randy to do in the upcoming chapters.**

 **You can either say it in the review or PM it to me**

 **Thank you for reading my story and for all the positive reviews.**


	4. Authors Note Ch4 Teaser

**Hello fellow readers of the story, First of I would like to say sorry for not updating especially since it was a cliff hanger at the last chapter. But don't worry I'm not abandoning the story I'm just taking my time with the new chapter since I'm on vacation and getting out of the house almost every day. And the next chapter should be out soon, so YaY! For that but since I don't want you guys to keep wondering I'm going to give you a small summary on the next Chapter.**

 **WARNING: Do not read beyond this point if you don't want another thing to think about until the nxt chapter.**

As Howard drags Debbie and Theresa away from the school before it's too late so they won't have to suffer Cunningham's wrath they get a small sneak peak on what he can do, getting turned into a Stanked Tengu. From flying at great speed to being able to create a tornado with just a flap of wings, who would've figured the ninja might be the end of the town rather the savior? After a while of running Howard finally organizes a plan for them to free Randy from the sorcerers Stank and the Tengu Bird. But when the plan takes the bad turn for Howard will Randy kill his best friend or will Howard survive to see another day?

 **So did you like my Teaser for the next chapter? Thank you for Following, favoriting, Reviewing or reading my story so far, It really appreciate it, it helps my self confidence boost.**


	5. A plan to De-Stank the stanked

**I Do not Own: Randy Cunningham: 9** **th** **Grade ninja**

 **Howard's Pov**

I was getting my books from my locker when I hear Randy shouting my name, I turn around only to see that he is being chased by…red stank?! Oh no this isn't good the ninja is getting stanked! I start running as fast as my little legs can take me. After a while of running I find Cunningham on top of the carp's eye. This can't be good.

"Cunnigham!" I shouted right before the stank and the Tengu bird ent- Wait what?!

"This can't be good." Randy Cunningham just turned into the Tengu while being stanked; A giant bird with black feathers and red feathers around the top while being three times bigger than Howard.

I started running as far away from him, wait he's mad at someone who could it be, think Howard, think. I started retracing Randy's step hoping of finding what got him mad and take them as far away as possible. Ok so Randy got note….Blackmail, went to Debbie and Theresa. Wait! It's gravy fries day, got to get to the cafet- No Howard focus ok. What happened after Debbie? Wait got they have gotten him mad or sad? Oh no I got to find them. I started rushing towards the cafeteria since it's lunch. I looked for them around the cafeteria until I spotted them.

"Kang! Fowler!" I shout

"What do you want Howard?" Debbie asked.

"It's all your fault that Cunningham's like this."

"What do you mean?" Theresa asked worryingly

"I'll explain later but we got to get out of here before it's to late." I say desperately as I grab both Debbie and Theresa's hand so we can go before Cunningham gets here.

"No what are you doing? We're not going to go until you explain to us." Debbie ask, of course Debbie won't go just like that.

"I can't we have to go before it's too late!"

"What do you mean, too late?"

"Listen Debbie if you want to live, come with me now!" I shout at Debbie. She hesitated before I grabbed her hand and started running outside the school, but before I know it Cunningham burst through to wall and started looking for us. I hid behind the tree, until Randy went one way and I ran the other.

"What was that?!" Debbie Screamed

"It's more of a who…" I said

"wait do you mean that's Randy?" Theresa asked

"Yeah that's Randy."

"Wait that's impossible every student that has been stanked usually turns into a monster with a different coloured skin. Not a bird."

"Yeah about that. When Randy got stanked he was possessed by the Tengu bird then stanked by….red stank…" After saying that sentence Debbie and Theresa were staring at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean Red Stank. Theresa ask eagerly.

"Just what I meant, Randy got stanked by red stank, probably cause some how he found out he's the ninja." I shot Debbie a death glare.

"What about the Tengu Bird part?" Debbie asks

"Ok so when Randy got stanked the carp's eye got cracked, thus releasing the tengu bird. But the last time this happened I was possessed and it was during Spirit Week."

"So this isn't the first time it happens?"

"No Kang and you're supposed to be the smart one here." Debbie just stared at me, as we ran as far away as we can and hid behind a building in case the building decides to break down while we're in it when Randy comes.

"Do you have any ideas how we can De-Stank Randy?"

"I'm not sure but I think it's the same with every stank, that we have to destroy is most precious item."

"But this isn't an ordinary Stank we're talking about, it's red remember?"

"Yeah but no. I think everything applies the same way either to apologize for what has happened or destroy a precious item."

When they noticed Randy/Tengu bird getting closer to them they started running before Randy spots them.

 **Several Running and a sweating Howard Later**

 **Nobody;s Pov**

"Ok…I…Think..we…lost..him" Howard said trying to catch his breath.

"Guys we cant keep running, we need a plan to unstank Randy." Said an extremely concerned Theresa.

"I don't know what we can do the most precious items he hold is the NinjaNomicon or the mask. And Theresa no way we can destroy the Nomicon, but we can destroy the mask since that what makes him what he loves." Howard explained.

"But if we destroy the mask there well be no ninja." Debbie protested

"On the contrary Kang, and if we destroy the mask it will be killing two birds in one stone." Debbie started giving Howard and irritate look. Before she spoke aloud

"Just spill it out already, we cant read minds." Debbie snapped.

"Ok remember I told you that I was possessed by the Tengu once." They both nodded in agreement. "Well the only way to get me unprocessed was to destroy the mask, since the ninja and the Tengu are one."

"Well how is that going to help us?" Howard gave Debbie a questionable glare, like how couldn't the smartest person in the school not getting where he's at. Finally Howard gave up on her and sighed and said his plan hoping for her to get what's going on now.

"Ok so this is what's going to happen. Before Randy went to talk to you he left his mask and books in his bag that's in his locker, So if we can get to his locker safely, we can take the mask and cut it in half, which would unstank Randy and be unpossessed by the spirit. Got it?"

After a while of Debbie and Theresa processing the idea, they caught up to the plan and nodded, signaling Howard its time for them to put the plan in action. Theresa was going to distract Randy; since he is partly mad at her, while Howard and Debbie will go to Randy locker and get the mask out of his locker and cut it in half. Even thos the plan was simple it will be hard for them to do it. Well they are running from a gaint bird that can kill them in a sec.

 **At the school**

"Guys Randy isn't here, maybe its going to be easier than I thought." Howard said thus jinxing them, because right after he said that guess what happens Randy lands right in front of them clearly looking for them but his back was to them so he didn't see them. When he turned around all three teenagers ducked hoping they wouldn't get noticed by him. But it was too late Randy already noticed them, so Howard grabbed both their hands before Randy can do anything, they got out in the nick of time only to see part of the school completely damaged by a tornado that's making its way to the town as it getting smaller.

"Since when can the tengu create a tornado?!" Howard screamed.

"I don't know couldn't you create a tornado?" Theresa asked

"No I wasn't able to do anything, the only thing I could do is what the ninja does since we are linked."

"Ok the plan is not going to work so efficient now that we know he can do tornado with his wings, anything else we need to know?" Debbie asked.

"Ok so if I'm correct, the tornado is considered as an air fist, so that means he has ninja rage, earth attack and hydro hands. Yeah is going to be a lot harder than we thought…."

"So the Tengu has all the abilities that the ninja has, because the suit's made from its feathers?" Debbie asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

"We are doomed…"

"if we are going to die anyway, lets die knowing we tried." Theresa said trying to brighten things up.

"But I don't wanna die.." whined Howard

"Oh shut up Howard and help us free Randy." Debbie commanded which cause Howard to flinch and nod ok. So they all abandoned the first plan since now they know what they're up against and decided they should focus on destroying the mask. When they entered the school from the broken wall, Howard tripped and fell flat on his face causing a lot of noise, when Randy noticed it they Howard started to get up.

"Come on Howard get up!" Debbie screamed at Howard

"I'm getting Up!" Howard said frustrated. When Howard Finally got up they started running as fast as they could trying to get to Randy's locker and behind them Randy is destroying every obstacle preventing him from getting to them, he started breathing fire right behind them, when the fire almost hit Howard Debbie rushed towards him and tackled him.

"Wow that was close, Thanks Kang." Howard said sincerely.

"No problem." With that said they started running for their lives until Howard noticed Randy's locker.

"Guys I found Randy's locker, you got to distract him for me." Howard said to the girls

"Ok just make it quick before he kills us."

 **Howard's Pov**

I saw the girls distracting Cunningham so I started putting in the combination, ofcourse I'll no it we're best bros, after a couple of seconds I opened the locker and grabbed the bag and took out the mask just when I was about to rip it I heard screaming, turning my head to the source I saw Debbie and Theresa stuck at a corner from the sudden surprise I decided to return the favor to Kang and save her, so I threw the bag at Cunningham not before I took out the mask of course. When he didn't do anything I started throwing books at him till h looked at me and started chasing me around the school, until we ended up where it all started….The Carp's eye. I tripped over myself to the ground and Randy was just behind me ready to attack at any moment, so like any smart person would do I decided to reason with him.

 **Randy's Pov**

"Listen Cunningham I know you don't want to do this, I know you don't want to kill you best bro, you just have to fight the Tengu and the stank, I know it's too much to ask but just try Cunningham try." Wait was that Howard… whats happening to me. I can't let it take control

"Cunningham I know you can hear me, just fight the urge!" Howard shouted.

I Can't let it take control, Fight the Stank, Fight the Tengu, Focus Cunningham you can do this. Come on I'm the ninja I can't let the Sorcerer win! With those final words said I noticed someone in front of me but shorter, wait! That's Howard! I give him a hug even tho I noticed I still have the wings on me.

"Ok Cunningham you can let me down now." Howard said so I did as I was told.

I tried to talk but it was a long shot since I'm a bird, after a couple of seconds Theresa and Debbie came into view, I was still mad at them cause they caused this but I decided to drop it since I don't want to be controlled again. When I saw the mask in Howards hand I knew what had to be done, signaled him to drop the mask so he just stared at me for a while before he got it. When he dropped the mask onto the floor and used my feet claws to rip it in half. Once that is don't I got unstanked and blacked out the last thing I heard was Howard calling my name and giving me a hug.

 **At the Sorcerer**

"NOOOOO! I almost got out this time and got the ninja. I have to put my trust in that buffoon they loved called McFist to kill him now." The Sorcerer said with clear disapointmeant

"Don't worry Ninja but I will get you one day. [Insert evil laugh here]"

 **Wow this took me a lot of time to write sorry if the chapter was not what you expected, to all the people who were eager to find out what happened here you go. This chapter is long over dew so thank you for reading and or reviewing.**

 **Smock Bomb! *Hides behind bush***


	6. The first Blackmail 'Mission'

**-Randy's room-**

 **Randy's Pov**

"Ow my head. Where am I?" I said as I looked around.

"Oh your finally awake, you're in your room by the way." Howard said

"Why am I in my room and what are you doing here," then I saw that's it's not only him here. "with Debbie and Theresa?"

"After you became stanked, Howard formed a plan for us to rescue you." Debbie said

"Ok. But that doesn't explain why you two are here." I said

"I'm getting to that. When we un-stanked you, you passed out; so we brought you here."

"Well that explains the massive head pain. For how long was I out?" I asked

"About 4 hours. Since you're up now I guess we'll be leaving now, come on Debbie" Theresa answered.

"Theresa, Debbie wait."

"Yeah Randy?"

"I wanted to say sorry for over reacting about the whole you and Debbie thing also for accusing Debbie for being the person who is blackmailing me." While saying that I rub the back of my neck hoping that they forgive me.

"Randy you don't need to apologize for Debbie figuring out your secret it's my fault and I'm sorry." Theresa said.

"Yeah Randy I'm sorry for tricking you into telling your secret to Theresa while she was helping me."

"Don't worry about it, but we have more pressing issues; someone figured out I'm the ninja and is using it against me. So we need to figure who it is before it's to late."

"Ok so what's the card say's basically?" Debbie asked

"The card says every day I have to do something, probably embarrassing and if I don't The Blackmailer is going to reveal my secret."

"Ok so let's wait till tomorrow; to see who will place the next note in." Debbie suggested

"Debbie for all we know The Blackmailer could have already placed the note in the locker, before the whole fiasco with Randy." Theresa said.

"I'd bet a differ, when I got Randy's bag out of the locker, there was no note in there. This means we have a chance to catch them tomorrow." Howard said proudly, that he figured that out.

"Who says she or he didn't return after the attack and placed a note inside?" I said

"We just have to hope The Blackmailer didn't." Debbie said

 **-The Next Day, 5:00 am-**

 **Nobody's Pov**

"Debbie did we really have to wake up this early?" Howard whined

"Yeah, if we want to see The Blackmailer." Debbie replied

"Fine." Howard mumbled

 **-Two Hours Later-**

"We've been here for two hours and schools about to begin and The Blackmailer didn't even come." Randy said as the school bell rang

 **Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing**

 **Randy's Pov**

"See…" I continued

We all got up and walked to our locker; to gather our stuff for the next lesson. Disapointed that we couldn't catch The Blackamailer, but as soon as I opened my locker I got a lovely surprise a note, I opened it to read my first ever Blackmail mission.

 _I see you had a rough day yesterday, but I guess it's partly my fault. Anyways I will take it easy on you for the beginning but later on it'll get harder, so enjoy the simple life while you can. So today's mission is quiet simple; all you have to do is answer 10 questions on Heidi's web show as the ninja. If you want to answer more it's your decision._

After reading the note I went to Howard and showed him the note.

"Dude at least it's easy and something you can actually do." Howard said

"That's not the point." I said

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that there is someone Blackmailing me into doing stuff the ninja wouldn't normally do"

"All you have to do is answer 10 questions on my sisters show. Not a big deal."

"What if someone ask a question I don't want to answer."

"Simple Cunningham replace it with another question you want to answer."

"That might actually work. I'll do it during lunch. You tell your sister to meet the 'Ninja' in her office so I can answer her questions."

"Fine, but watch out or you might slip and the rest of the schools well know you're the ninja."

"Yeah, yeah Howard I won't slip up….Hopefully" I muttered the last word under my breath.

 **-Several periods later-**

 **~At Lunch~**

 **Heidi's Pov**

At the beginning of school Howard came to me and said to meet the ninja at my office, looks like my blackmailing plan is working. I still can't believe that out of all the people in the town the ninja is Sandy my brother goofy best friend. Oh well at least I can use it to my advantage now. As I make my way to my glass office I notice the ninja is already there waiting for me. When I walk in the ninja notices me he was about to say something when I cut him of.

"Ok Ninja ready for the interview?" I ask

"Yep but I'll just answer 10 questions or maybe a couple more."

"Ok fine but you better let the answers count since this is the first interview with ninja ever."

"Ok I'll try to make it count, besides it's not my fault I'm doing this against my will." Randy stated

When he said that I just flinched like the ninja is here doing this just to keep his identity a secret and I'm basically forcing him to do stuff a regular ninja wont do. I sigh and try to keep my mind off of the thought.

"Ok starting in 3….2…..1 and we're on" I signal the ninja that the web show started "Hello H-dubs here with the one the only Ninja!" I say as excitedly as possible.

"Hey" Randy said with a wave of hand.

"Any ways today the ninja is going to answer questions. Just text me and make it quick since he's only answering 10." With that said my phone started buzzing with questions from the ninja fans I scroll through them to find ones actually worth asking when I finally find a decent question I ask.

"Ok first question. Were you always the ninja or do they change over time?" I saw Randy get tense at this question probably not wanting to answer it.

"Um.. no I'm a different ninja and yes they change over time." He finished

"Ok second question. Why do you risk your life everyay? And have you ever regretted being the ninja?"

"Because it is the right thing to do knowing you can do something and sit on the side lines watching as everyone screaming for help isn't something I want to do; so I save people because I want to. Secondly yes I have not wanted to be the ninja at times because I didn't have the time to be a teen but I appreciate being the ninja because I was chosen to be and I see that as a big honor." I never thought Randy could think so deep and appreciate being something so much.

"Next question. Where do you pull all the weapons from?"

"I honestly don't know where they all kept, I just think of the weapon and pull it out."

"Interesting….here's a good one. Who sends all the robots to the school and how do we turn to monsters?" I eye him and he looked really tensed up he really didn't want to answer this question.

"First of I rather not say since this will cause some bad things later on and second I rather not answer that question because it will be too dangerous for other people to know and they could use it to their advantage." I accept that answer but not so glad about it since I really want to know who the master mind behind the hole students turning to monsters thing.

"Ok next. Why do you keep your identity a secret? Because as students of the school we deserve to know who risks their life in saving theirs."

"Because once my identity is known it can't be forgotten meaning when someone knows who I am they will use it against me and attack all the people I care about until I give up being the ninja or die trying to protect them."

 **~Several questions later~**

"That's it for today folks, hope you enjoyed this very special interview from the ninja." With that said I logged of and looked at the ninja and spoke to him.

"Hey ninja thanks for doing this, thank you for your time."

"It's nothing Heidi, I just don't get why someone's making me do this." The last part he murmured to himself but I heard it but decided to ignore it since I'll regret it later on.

"Ok see yeah next fight ninja bye." With that said he threw I smock bomb with a shout of..

"SMOKE BOMB!" and disappeared with the smoke.

I walk out of the office and got ready for the next class tho I hoped school well be over right now, a monster attack would just do it. I walk out thinking if I should do another note tomorrow or wait a couple of days for it.

 **Yeah I finally did another chapter hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. Sorry if the last part of the chapter isn't so good since it's 2am and I'm extremely tired; yes its summer and it's just 2am sue me but anyway yeah I'm just extremely tired so I didn't put a lot of thought for it. Besides that thank you wonderful people for reading my story and reviewing it I really appreciate it.**


	7. Consequences

**Howard's Pov**

So today I was walking home alone from Greg's Game hole; since Randy had to take care of some ninja business as well he wanted to see what's wrong with the Nomicon since it wasn't working lately but, I didn't care since it always ruined our fun, so it not working wasn't as big of a problem for me as for Cunningham. I lost track of time in the Game Hole so it was late and my sister was having a sleep over and the last time I stayed at home while she's having a sleep over I almost got makeup all over my face.

As I continue walking I start remembering all The Blackmailer made Randy do; First he or she made him ran but nothing in his underwear around the school, then made him publicly embarres himself as the ninja which was a big thing compared to people look up to him, third he/she made him come to school the next day in the silliest clothing ever like who does that and that's just on Wednesday the rest I rather not name since it was too bad for Randy.

As I walk into the house I can hear my sister's friend talk "I can't believe you!", "Seriously can you please tell us." I was about to go when I heard… "How did you figure out the ninja's identity?!" Wait what?! I thought I went up to her room to hear more clearly. "You are seriously blackmailing the ninja?" Wait my sister is The Blackmailer?! I walk right in with an angry look on my face.

"Howard can't you knock?!" My sister said angrily

"No, not now I can't!"

"Wait, how much did you hear?"

"I heard enough. Come here right now!" I said as I pulled out her room and closed the door.

"Ok, what?" Heidi screamed

"What are you doing Blackmailing the ninja?!"

"I can explain… Wait you don't know who the ninja is." Heidi said clearly clueless

"Of course I know who the ninja is. I've known since the first day of school."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"I told you on the first day of school I know who the ninja is, you just didn't believe me." She had a dumb look on her face clearly saying I could've known who the ninja is on the first day of school.

"Ok that's beside the point why did you call me?"

"Because your Blackmailing my best friend and you won't believe what Cunningham is going to do when I tell him."

"Oh come on Sandy can't do anything that will bother me." She glouted

"Oh on the contrary sister imagine how bad it will be when he completely blocks you out and never trust's you again." I threatened I know I could've used me being her brother by spreading rumors since I live with her or showing an embarrassing photo but I don't think I can do that.

"Like I care what Andy does to me, it won't do anything." Heidi stated

"Ok so you won't care if I call him right now and tell him?"

"Yeah I won't care. Call him I dare you." She gives me a glare thinking I wouldn't do it while walking back into her room. So I dial the numbers and call him after a couple of beeps he picks up.

 **~Phone Call~**

 **Randy-** He what-up Howard just finished learning some bruce ninja stuff.

 **Howard-** Nothing much just figured out who The Blackmailer is.

 **Randy-** Wait what?! Who is it?!

 **Howard-** You wouldn't like it.

 **Randy-** Just tell me who it is I can handle it, if it isn't someone I trusted like you, Theresa, Debbie or your sister…

 **Howard-** ok you defiantly wouldn't like it…. It's Heidi (After a while of Howard waiting for a reply, when he didn't get one, he figured Randy either pasted out or just paralyzed or something so he shrugged it off and hung up.)

 **~Back to reality~**

Howard opened his sister's door once more and said one sentence that made his sister drop whatever she was doing and stare at him in shock.

"Heidi, _You_ broke him."

He closed the door and rushed to Randy's house on his bike to see what happened to Randy.

 **-Back at the Winnerman Residents-**

 **Heidi's Pov**

"What was that about?" One of her friends asked.

"Maybe it's something to do with the thing her brother wanted to talk about." They just shrugged it off

I can't believe Candy Randy just broke? When he figured it was me… Did he really trust me that much thinking I won't pull something like this on him?

This one question kept lingering in her mind, remembering what Howard said about him blocking her out and not trusting her just popped into her mind and she knew that Randy would never trust her again. He'll hopefully forget about the whole thing by Monday. Right?

 **Howard's Pov**

I walk into Randy's room seeing him still holding the phone, his mouth and eye's wide open just staring into nothing less. I walk up to him waving my hands in front of his face hoping he reacts but, he didn't so I start saying things hoping it will knock him out of his daze.

"Um… Theresa is here?" I try nope nothing.

"McFist is in your house."

"I got it! The Sorcerer has escaped!"

"Seriously nothing?! I defiantly thought that will work." So I decided to do the thing I wanted to at first but, I thought he went through enough pain this week but nope so I'm gonna slap him, I grinned at the thought. I start getting my hand ready and just like that I slapped him bringing him back to reality.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"Cause you were paralyzed once I told you Heidi is the Blackmailer." Randy was about to pass out so I grabbed him before he passed out and returned him to reality.

"Seriously Heidi? How could she I knew her since forever and she does this to me. Wow I thought we were better friends than that but I guess I was wrong, huh?"

"Sorry bro, if I knew my sister was doing this I would've stopped her a long time ago."

"You're not the one that should be apologizing. I don't know what to do, like what she did and made me do is just so unforgivable and at the start she used it to her advantage to get a 'Ninja Exclusive'" Randy just sighed at the thought clearly hurt that _my_ sister did this.

"So what do we do now?" Randy continued.

"Well I told her that your block her out and won't trust her…"

"Me not trust her part yeah, but about the part to block her out I don't know.."

"I don't know if you want to ignore my sister it's your choice I won't mind."

"Fine I'll just avoid her and I'll see where that goes."

"So Cunningham I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Grave Puncher weekend?"

"Grave Puncher Weekend Big-H" We fist pump and head to the game system and play like we never played before we just wanted to make this last because I know as a fact that Monday is going to be a big day if they ran into my sister.

 **~Monday Dun Dun DUUUN!~**

 **Randy's Pov**

As we walk into school I was hoping for one thing, no not no more stank students or a robot attack or even no home work I was hoping that I don't run into Heidi; she's the last person I want to see right now. As I walk through the halls I notice Heidi and she notices me but I just gave her a sad and disappointed look and thought why would she do this to me and walk away without a single word.

 **Theresa's Pov**

When Randy walk's into school he was really sad and I didn't know what could get him so down.

"Hey Debbie, do you know why Randy's so sad?" I notice Howard is walking Behind her.

"I don't know do you got an idea Howard?"

"Yeah. It's because we figured who the Blackmailer is…"

"Isn't that supposed to make you guys happy?" Debbie said

"you didn't let me finish. The Blackmailer turned out to be *sigh* Heidi" Howard continued

"What Heidi?! Why is he so sad then she can barely get his name right." I got mad when he said Heidi's name.

"He's so sad because even tho he is my best bro, she knew him since forever and she still did it. That's what got him so down."

"Oh… What is he going to do about it?" I asked

"Well he will just try to avoid her and see where that leads and he said he wouldn't ever trust her, so yeah."

 **Heidi's Pov**

Today is Monday morning me and Howard made it to school early today. When Randy finally came he noticed me but just gave me a really sad glare and walked off not caring, so I decided today in lunch I will go and approach him and try to talk to him.

When lunch finally came I walked up to his regular table only to see he's not there with Howard so I ask him.

"Hey Howard, where's And- I mean Randy?"

"Why should I tell you? All you did was make him feel miserable and ashamed from the stuff you made him do."

"I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen."

"I told you if he figured out this will happen and all you said that you didn't care." Howard said coldly what I didn't know there was a figure approaching us

"And I don't care what he does, actually I'm glad that shoob friend of yours is never going to talk to me." I turn around only to see Randy shocked and hurt but what he just heard.

"REALLY HEIDI?! If _you_ don't CARE so much! How about you don't talk to me ever again?!" Randy said as he stormed off out of the cafeteria door.

"Heidi we fought a stanked Randy just a couple of days ago and we don't want to ever face another one. Talk to me when you get your sanity back." What Howard just said shocked me.

 **Howard's Pov**

"Cunningham come on you can't become vulnerable against the sorcerer again."

"Don't worry I won't I learned my lesson the first time."

"Don't worry about what Heidi said back there, she probably didn't mean it."

"That's not the point. The point is she said that means she thought it and probably meant it."

"Ok so what now?"

"Whenever or if I ever come to your or any other time, can you make sure to help me avoid Heidi from now on?"

"Yeah sure buddy whatever you need."

"Ok thanks, I'll go train in the nomicon for the rest of lunch."

After that said I go back to the cafeteria and explain to Theresa and Debbie what happened since they weren't there in the beginning. After they asked more questions, I told them the rest and reassured them that he didn't get stanked. For the rest of the day I helped Randy avoid my sister and I'll keep doing it till further notice.

 **Ooooh looks like Heidi is in bigger trouble than she thought. Will Randy ever forgive her, Can he keep avoiding her, Can Heidi ever be able to talk to Randy? All those questions will be answered probably when I update to the next chapter.**


	8. Forgivness

**Sorry I havent updated for a while this would've been up the same time as my other story but I was busy being sick and not having enough energy or time to write it, but look on the bright side I updated and that what matters right now. Right?**

 **Heidi's Pov**

 _Randy has been ignoring me for two weeks and I'm not sure why I'm so annoyed by this, maybe it's because he's the ninja or that I might actually care enough about for it to annoy me? No that can't be it. But I need to think of a plan for him to talk to me again I thought of everything I messed up his name but he didn't bother to correct me, I bumb into him by 'mistake' and he doesn't care, I even try to talk with him and Howard and yet nothing; they just go away before I have the chance. So hopefully I come up with a new plan that could get him to talk to me. But what?_ I thought

"Hey Heidi." Morgan asked

"Wait what?"

"You've been spacing out a lot lately."

"Yeah sorry."

"So what you thinking about?"

"Uh nothing to important."

"Oh wow I thought you'd be thinking about what happened in lunch with Randy. What was that about anyway?"

"It's about some misunderstanding." I lied to her

"Well what are you going to do about it. Like he hasn't talked to you since or even looked at you when you're around."

"I don't know, I did everything I can for him to talk to me but he just avoids me and Howard helps him."

"How about trick him into talking to you, like call him to the principal's office or something."

"Smart Idea. Ok see yeah later going to do this before our free period's over." I hugged her and went to the principal office.

I make my way to the principal's office hoping he's not there. I looked through the window and found him there "Dang it." I whispered what should I do wait got it

"Guys the principal's car is getting toed!" I shout at the door then hid just in time to see Principal. Slimovitz get out screaming

"MY CAR!"

"Man that was close." I stood up from my hiding spot and headed towards the office and closed the door and headed to the P.A system and spoke into the microphone

" **Can Randy Cunningham please head to the principals office."**

 **'s Class**

 **Nobody's Pov**

"You heard it , to the principal's office." said

"Huh wonder what I did this time." Randy whispered to Howard before I went my way.

As Randy was walking he was wondering why he wanted him and also why his voice sounded so different than usual. Randy walked into his office and noticed his chair is turned probably for dramatic affect.

"Hey what you need me for." He turned around and his chair and Randy was surprised Heidi was there instead. Randy quickly got up ready to leave but Heidi held my hand and beat me to the door and locked it.

"I'm not going to let you leave until you forgive me."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Randy tried getting past her but she isn't letting him go through.

"Come on Randy just talk to me."

"Why should I especially After all the things you did to me and you know what the worst part is you didn't even apologize. All you said that's it's better that I ignore you." Randy said the part in clear sadness only for Heidi to have clear guilt in her eyes.

"Fine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I'm sorry for making you do all of those things." Heidi said with sincerity.

"That wasn't so hard was it but, one question why'd you do it?"

"I don't know, I guess I thought if you found out you wouldn't be mad and because I could use it to my advantage. But why did you even get so mad when you figured out I did it?"

"Well because we used to be friends but you decided to just to become more distant as we grow up but, I figured that we haven't hit rock bottom as friends. So when I figured you did it I knew I was wrong. Can I go now?"

"Well do you forgive me?"

"Yes but not completely."

"Fine you can go, but I will make it up to you." With that said Randy left the office without another world.

Now all I have to do is find a way to make it up to him so he'll forgive me completely but what is the question, Heidi thought to herself.

 **Ok sorry for the long wait but I finally published another chapter for the story not my longest chapter but still a chapter so hoped you enjoyed it.**


	9. Hai

**Sorry but this is not a chapter**

 **As everyone can see I havent been posting in a while and I thought you needed an explination for why that is. So the story is temporarily on hiatus due to me not having no idea what to write for the next chapter I'm just having a major writers block and I would like to apologize till further notice since I won't be posting till I get a could idea on what to write for the next chapter.**


End file.
